The Last Day
by Ari SweetDreams
Summary: Un día normal, una discusión diaria. Como siempre, el joven decide marcharse y su hermana le sigue. Todo como siempre... Pero inesperadamente, algo cambia aquella rutina. One-Shot. Beat & Rhyme


¡Buenas! Aquí estoy nuevamente con una segunda historia. Esta vez la prefería hacer del TWEWY. *-* Me hacia mucha ilusión poder escribir una historia sobre los hermanos *-* Si es que son tan lindos y Beat me conmovió mucho cuando contó lo que sucedió.

Y ahora, sin mas demora…

¡Lean!

* * *

><p>El joven se hallaba escuchando música a todo volumen en su habitación.<p>

Estaba tumbado en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Su mente sólo se concentraba en las letras de aquellas canciones que sonaba.

Unos pequeños golpes a su puerta le sacaron de su concentración. La puerta se abrió y una pequeña niña de rubios cabellos y ojos azul cielo asomó la cabeza.

El joven sonrió al ver a la pequeña niña y se incorporó, dejándole un hueco a la pequeña para que pudiera sentarse. La rubia corrió a la cama de su hermano y se sentó en ella.

-Mamá te va a matar.- Rió.

Beat la miró confuso.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Ha visto tus notas.-suspiró-. ¿Por qué las escondiste?

-Por eso mismo.-bufó antes de volver a tumbarse.

La pequeña se tumbó al lado de su hermano aún con la sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Acaso no tienes un sueño? Algo por lo que…

-He dicho que no.-le cortó el joven-. Y basta con eso, tú.

Rhyme cerró los ojos y se recostó junto el cuerpo de su hermano.

-¡DAISUKENOJO!

Los dos hermanos se miraron sorprendidos. Beat fue el primero en bajar. La niña de ojos azules se quedó en la cama.

El rubio bajó las escaleras y vio a su madre de pie, con los brazos cruzados y con un papel en las manos.

El joven se quedó de pie, mirando a su madre a los ojos. Su rostro no reflejaba ninguna emoción.

-¿¡Qué es esto!-preguntó molesta- ¿¡Se puede saber por qué NUNCA haces nada!

Beat se encogió de hombros.

La pequeña bajó las escaleras silenciosamente y se quedó de pie junto a su hermano mayor.

-¿¡Por qué no haces como Rhyme!

-¡Por que no quiero!-gritó-. ¡Por que no me importa nada de eso, joder!

-Beat...-la niña apoyó su mano en el musculoso bazo del joven.

-¡Me largo, tú!

El rubio salió a toda prisa de la casa dando un gran portazo. Caminó por las calles unos minutos.

-¡Beat! ¡Beat!-oyó que le llamaban.

Sin impórtale siguió caminando hacia una de las carreteras del lugar. Cruzó mientras seguía oyendo su nombre. Finalmente, se dio la vuelta y se dio con la sorpresa de que su querida hermana pequeña se hallaba al otro lado.

-¡Rhyme! ¿Qué haces, tú?

-Beat, tienes que volver.

-No lo haré. No dejaré que esos me controlen, tú.

La niña suspiró sabiendo lo difícil que sería convencer a su hermano.

-Tienes que volver, Beat.

Empezó a caminar hacia él cuando vio que los coches dejaban de pasar. La pequeña miraba con ojos suplicantes a su hermano, esperando que cambiara de idea.

En ese momento, todo sucedió muy rápido.

-¡RHYME!

El joven se lanzó contra su hermana cuando vio que un coche rojo se dirigía hacia ella. La niña gritó al sentir el impacto, antes de sentir el gélido suelo contra su espalda.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Beat abrió los ojos. Se oían voces de gente hablar, andar y ruidos y melodías que procedían de distintos locales. ¿Dónde estaba? Se levantó dándose cuenta de que se encontraba en el cruce, frente al centro comercial 104. Las imágenes de lo sucedido anteriormente golpearon su mente. Reaccionó buscando con la mirada a la persona más importante para él.

Estaba allí, a su lado, aún tumbada en el suelo y con los ojos cerrados. El joven la cogió en brazos y apartó su cabella rubio de la frente. La sacudió ligeramente.

-Rhyme, hey, Rhyme.

La niña abrió los ojos. Sus pequeños ojos azules no brillaban. No como solían hacerlo. Le miraba con desconfianza. Aquello hacia parecer que su sonrisa era falsa.

-Hola.-murmuró.

Beat la abrazó con fuerza.

-Me tenías preocupado, tú.

La niña se apartó nerviosa.

-Creo que me confundes. Soy Rhyme, encantada-sonrió.-

Beat sintió como aquellas palabras se le clavaban como cuchillos en el corazón.

Cerró los ojos reprimiendo aquellas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Rhyme... Esto no hace gracia, tú.

La niña le miró confusa. Su rostro inocente le hizo aceptar la idea. No le reconocía. Su hermana no le recordaba. Aquella niña, la persona más importante para él no le recordaba. Tragó saliva antes de hablar.

-Yo soy Beat.-farfulló.

-Encantada de conocerte.-sonrió nuevamente de una forma más dulce.

Beat seguía en el suelo. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué Rhyme no lo recordaba? ¿Qué había pasado antes? ¿A caso fue un sueño?

Rhyme se puso de pie.

-¿Quieres ser mi compañero?

Beat asintió. Acto seguido, unas luces los iluminaron y los ruidos empezaron a atacar. El juego comenzaba.

* * *

><p>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Yo creo que me quedó linda *-* Por una vez me gustó como quedó la historia y pensé en publicarla a la primera. Se aceptan reviews de todo tipo. ^^<p>

¡Besos!


End file.
